Enter the Canary
by stsenna
Summary: Norwich, aka, the Canary has been roped into a conference by his father, so he might as well try to make something of it. Includes an OC. I don't own Hetalia


**Enter the Canary**

_A/N: This story involves the OC, Ritchie Kirkland as Norwich, a city in eastern England._

It was a Saturday afternoon, around 3pm and the world conference room in London, UK was full of chatter until two similar looking young men entered the room. One was the unmistakeable Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom and host country as he entered the room with his unmistakeable air of pride, eye of newt and burnt cooking surrounding him. Following him in though was another young man, appearing only a few years younger at around 17 years old. He had the blonde hair, green eyes and large, thick eyebrows of one of England's sons, but he'd never been seen by most of these countries before. Those that had never been a part of the British Empire anyway. The man wore a smart green suit accompanied by a green and canary-yellow striped tie and black trousers. The most notable thing at first sight was that his blazer had two yellow canary shapes stitched into it. A small one on his left shoulder and a larger one on the back of the garment.

"Richard." England spoke up amongst what was now silence in the room "Since you're the acting host, please address the other nations."

"Alright. You already stopped me from going down to Carrow Road today so I might as well." Said the younger man, approaching the podium at the front of the room and speaking out loud to what was his silent again audience. "Hello all and welcome to the city of London." He spoke in a polite tone to start off with before continuing "Some of you know me but most of you don't, so allow me to introduce myself as Richard Kirkland the city of Norwich, East Anglia, though I prefer to be called Ritchie since only my dad calls me Richard."

England gave his son a look of disapproval, which Ritchie took note of and grinned, if there was one thing he could get out of missing the football game at Carrow Road, he could irritate his dad.

"Now, the reason I'm here is because London, who you'd expect to be here, is for some reason exempt from working on football afternoons whereas I'm not and get stuck with anything that can't be done later." He said, a slight tone of bitterness entering his voice, before taking in his father's irritated glare again.

"I think I'd best take my seat now, but I'll be around if any of you wanna say hi or ask me anything."

Ritchie took his seat next to his father and stayed quiet for the duration of the meeting. He didn't want to be there in all honesty. His father had kept him from watching his football team play and he'd simply had to introduce himself to a bunch of strangers because London couldn't be bothered.

After the meeting had finished, Ritchie started gathering his things and getting ready to leave. Unsurprisingly, the meeting was unproductive and he just wanted to leave. However, before he could exit the room, he was approached by Liechtenstein, with Switzerland close behind.

"Now ask him what you wanted to." Said the Swiss man, before his younger sister nodded and spoke."

"Mr Kirkland? Why do you have little canaries on your blazer?"

Norwich laughed a little to himself before replying "I'm glad you asked. These two canaries are something I like to have with me because I don't want to get a real canary. I get too attached to them and I can't stand the heartache when I see a canary in my care pass on."

Switzerland butted in "Yes, alright. You don't need to frighten the girl talking about your canaries and their deaths. Cut the melodramatics."

Norwich raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Apologies. I can get emotional sometimes when talking about my symbolic nature. But you have a lovely and polite…sister? And I wouldn't want to scare her. You've raised her well sir."

It was no surprise that Switzerland took Ritchie's compliments the wrong way and quickly put his hand on his gun holster, gripping it tightly but nothing more. "Don't flirt with my sister!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Come on." Norwich replied calmly and casually "Even someone who has a soft spot for the ladies like me wouldn't hit on someone so young. Do I look French to you?" At this reasoning, Switzerland calmed down a little, before answering.

"I'm sorry. I'm Switzerland." He didn't move his hands, but with him being the man of few words he was, not much more could be expected.

"You look like a well-trained shooter Switzerland." Norwich spoke up "Me and Canary's Pride would love to see you at a shooting range!"

The softer voice of the three entered "I'm Liechtenstein sir. Sorry to bother you with another question, but what's Canary's Pride?"

"It's not a bother at all, Liechtenstein. Canary's Pride is a musket I've had for centuries. I've won many battles and competitions with it and I treasure it more than anything else!"

Before the young girl could answer, England called over "Come on Tweety! I'll see if I can get you an away game ticket for good behaviour."

"And that's my cue to leave." The younger Englishman said to the two nations in front of him, before following his father out of the room, now a lot more content that at least someone had taken an interest in what he had to say.


End file.
